Piccolo and Kakashi on Theories
by UltraQuest
Summary: Piccolo and Kakashi Hatake of Dragon Ball and Naruto, respectively, band together; not to defeat an evil, no, but to discuss certain things about their series and others. That's right, it's Piccolo and Kakashi on Theories! Guest Starring: other characters that the guys may need help from!
1. Ki and Chakra

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or Naruto. They are owned by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I do not claim to own anything in this story._

* * *

A tall, green man with a huge white cloak and dark clothing suddenly appeared in a dull, white warehouse of sorts. He was the only one in there, besides a camera that pointed directly towards him. This man appeared to be waiting for someone, as if something were to happen with his friend's arrival.

"I swear, if that ninja doesn't get here..." he mumbled to himself. He began to sit down and meditate in wait for his partner.

Several minutes later, a slightly smaller, white haired human wearing a dark green uniform with a red swirl on the back appeared next to the green man in a cloud of white smoke.

"Sorry I'm late, Piccolo. I was...busy," the human apologised, raising one hand to show his apology.

"You're far too late, Kakashi. Sometimes your late attitude will get you killed," Piccolo threatened, standing up. "Let's just get this started. I'll leave the introduction honours to you."

"Fine," Kakashi Hatake grunted, turning to face the camera. "Hi! My name's Kakashi Hatake of the Naruto series."

"And I'm Piccolo of the Dragon Ball series. We're together to tell you viewers and/or readers about different topics Kakashi and I have come up with."

Kakashi raised a colourless sign with the words 'Episode 1: Ki and Chakra' on it. He then quickly put it down.

"For our first episode, we will talk about the differences between Chakra from my series, and Ki from Piccolo's series. We will explain to you how these two energies are vastly unalike."

"To start off, Ki is the natural life source found in all living things. I have it, Kakashi has it, trees have it - anything that lives, has Ki."

"And Chakra is the moulding of every physical energy found within the body. It originally belonged to the Shinju clan, but then they spread it out to others, making who the ninja are in the shinobi world today. Not every living being has Chakra, only the ninja from my world have it."

"There's the first apparent difference. Ki belongs to everyone, some don't use it, while Chakra belongs to a select few. Now, Ki also allows you to create more destructive attacks based on your body. If you haven't been training, then you won't be able to produce much Ki."

"Chakra is the more flexible energy. It allows the user to create tangible clones, form lighting in their hands and breathe fire. Hand-signs determine what technique, or jutsu, you'll end up creating. These signs channel Chakra through your system in a certain way, which tells the Chakra to turn into certain things."

"While Ki can create clones using the Multi-Form technique, the Shadow Clone Technique - or the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - can create far more clones as compared to Multi-Form."

"That is indeed the case. Ki is like the physical energy, tied to every being. Chakra is like a second layer of Ki, which doesn't factor too much into one's life, but can be used. Think of it like an onion - the actual vegetable itself is Ki while the layers are Chakra."

"In short, Ki is stronger than Chakra but Chakra is more flexible and allows for more complex techniques. If I were to fight Kakashi, I wouldn't have to do much to win."

"I hate to say it, but Piccolo's right. He could take on anyone from my world and win without much difficulty. Naruto, Sasuke, Madara...they stand no chance. Any technique from my world that targets the enemy's Chakra will be ineffective to anyone from another world, like Piccolo."

"Exactly. Apologies for rubbing it in, but I bet even Krillin could take you ninjas on."

Kakashi chuckled, nervously.

"Heh heh, probably. Anyway, while this pretty much sums up our episode, we have a special guest to talk about his world's energy."

Piccolo's eyes widened in shock.

"What?! I never said yes to this!"

Kakashi continued to ignore his comrade, carrying on with his idea. "Say hello to Kisuke Urahara from Bleach!"

An old looking human wearing a striped hat with messy, light coloured hair underneath and wearing a dark coat entered the room and stood next to Kakashi. He held a fan, for whatever reason.

"Hello. I'm glad to be here! Anyway, I'm going to be talking about Spiritual Pressure. It has two kinds, Reiatsu and Reiryoku, which are the energy a person's Reiryoku makes and the amount of energy a person has in their soul, respectively. It's similar to Chakra in the sense that it's exclusive to my dimension and alternate subsidiaries," Kisuke explained, facing the camera. "We were gonna have someone from One Piece talk about Haki, but we weren't sure who to get."

_I never agreed to this... _Piccolo complained. He was a fair person, allowing Kakashi to go along with his idea. _The episode would end by this point._

"Well, hopefully I know enough about Haki," Kakashi smiled. "It's similar to Ki, as it can be found in almost every person in the world. However, Haki lies dormant in most people, until they find out how to use it. It's actually a lot like Ki, except for the fact that it's actually weaker than Ki. Ki can do so much more than Haki."

"I do believe Haki has also three types, similar to Spiritual Pressure," added Kisuke. "There's Kenbunshoku Haki, which grants the user a kind of 'sixth sense'. There's also Busoshoku Haki, which gives the wielder the ability to use their Haki as armour. Finally, there's Haoshoku Haki, which is the rarest of them all. It allows the user to overpower the will of others - this type of power can corrupt a person."

Piccolo coughed, to gain attention of the two humans.

"I think that's all we have time for today. Kakashi and I will be seeing you viewers next time. In between this episode and the next, we'll be having a little talk."

The camera panned away from the three, ending the episode.

* * *

_**Author Notes: **_**What do you think of this new story idea of mine? It's basically just as the title says, "Piccolo and Kakashi on Theories". This won't be as updated as Luster the Cat, but it's something short to do whenever I feel like it.**

**Let me know what you think in the reviews! I'd love feedback.**


	2. Megaverse Theory

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or Naruto. They are owned by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I do not claim to own anything in this story._

* * *

Piccolo and Kakashi returned to their post in the white, empty warehouse building. In front of the camera, the pair were ready to film a new episode in their theory-based series.

"Hey. I'm Kakashi Hatake," the white-haired ninja with a mask introduced, waving to the camera.

"And I'm Piccolo. Today, we have a new theory for you all..." the green man continued. "This isn't based on any franchise specifically, but it's..."

Kakashi held up a white-coloured sign with the words 'Episode 2: The Megaverse' carefully written onto it, putting the sign down just as his partner began talking once more.

"...Megaverse Theory. We all know about the Multiverse Theory, where there are different universes based on a person's actions and decisions. Like, if Goku died of the viral heart disease he had during the Android Saga," Piccolo explained. He paused, allowing his ninja pal to speak.

"Or if Sasuke never defected from Konoha - the Hidden Leaf Village," Kakashi added. "I admit, I was confused when Piccolo first explained this to me, nobody I know has ever dealt with alternate realities. Well, except for Tsukuyomi, but that's a different case."

"In fact, the Megaverse is what allows Kakashi and I to be together, right here and now. So, you have your basic universe; I'll use mine as a base. Whenever a person makes any kind of decision about their day or something, an alternate universe is created where the separating consequences of that decision have taken place. Sometimes, a collection of universes will be born based on how many paths the decision can go," the Namekian stated. "While this is accepted by most people, this is where things may branch off."

Kakashi coughed, then got to talking. "You see, a collection of universes is known as a Multiverse, which should be obvious to some people. However, there are beings with the power to warp between realities and even phase through the barrier that protects different dimension. There are also some realities that have been freely linked with others, such as this universe. It's how we got Kisuke Urahara, our guest from the previous episode."

"You all know about anime/manga. You all know about video games. You all know about television and movies - these things are what is known as the Megaverse," Piccolo continued. "The Megaverse is what contains a bunch of dimensions and their alternate realities. Essentially, Megaverses are metal folder box-things that you store files in, while Multiverses are the folders and the Universes are the files themselves. For example, the God of War series would go into the Video Game Megaverse, while the Sword Art Online series would go into the Anime/Manga Megaverse. The walls closing off Megaverses from another are much stronger than that of a Multiverse's wall, but there are some instances where this has happened."

"What will our universe, the one that this show takes place in go under?" Kakashi proposed, seemingly looking like he wouldn't know. "Would we go into the Anime/Manga Megaverse, considering we're anime characters? Incorrect, because we're in an entirely different Megaverse, called the Fan Works Megaverse. You see, the Megaverses that Piccolo has mentioned before are controlled by the creators of the series themselves. With the Fan Works Megaverse - that isn't the case. Any fan can add to the Fan Works Megaverse, but this one has the strongest wall. There is absolutely no way to get a fan creation into one of the official universes. It is possible, but highly unlikely to happen."

"So you won't be seeing the likes of any original, fan-made characters, stories or situations in an official universe. You won't be seeing Luster the Cat in any Sonic the Hedgehog game," Piccolo simplified. "Also, the Fan Works Megaverse has no Multiverses, anything can crossover with anything: Transformers and Mortal Kombat, Banjo-Kazooie and Puella Magi Madoka Magica - the possibilities are endless in the Fan Works Megaverse."

"There are millions upon billions of new universes appearing in the Fan Works Megaverse, each day. Surfing on DeviantART or Fan-Fiction can yield a small fraction of these universes. The broken walls of the Fan Works Megaverse is what allows this series to exist," Kakashi ended. "We owe our partnership to the Fan Works Megaverse."

"Indeed," nodded Piccolo, acceptive of that statement.

The two men fell silent, out of words in their script to recite. With such a lengthy and informative description of a complex topic, their voices had to rest, even for a little second or two. Kakashi was the one to continue speaking.

"Anyway, that pretty much sums up Episode 2: The Megaverse. If you have any questions for us, the show, or the Megaverse Theory in general, don't hesitate to post a review with your question. Even if you think it's a bad question, we won't attack you! If we strongly disagree I may feel inclined to attack you with Chidori, but I digress," he finished, quickly biting his tongue.

Piccolo chuckled. "Now you may have scared a potential reader off...I thought you were a smooth talker, Kakashi."

"And I thought you meditate a lot," Kakashi returned, a smug on his face.

"This is a fan universe, Kakashi. I'm not gonna be exactly the same as the official Piccolo, y'know," the green one refuted.

Kakashi grunted - his partner had a point. With everything they had just discussed, he thought it'd be a good idea to end the episode right away.

"We'll be seeing you next time, readers!" the copy ninja ended, returning to the camera with a happy and exciteful face.

The camera then turned off, ending the episode on a light note.

* * *

_**Author Notes: **_**This theory is one I came up with on my own, actually. Remember, don't take these theories as facts EVER. They're not 100%, they're only IDEAS that I've conjured up MYSELF.**

**Anyway, have a good day!**


	3. What-If: Raditz had won?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or Naruto. They are owned by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I do not claim to own anything in this story._

* * *

Piccolo returned to the gigantic, metal warehouse with the use of his immense speed. He had been meditiating slightly, but also working on ideas for this upcoming episode.

Kakashi did the same, after visiting the local library. However, he and the Namekian had already agreed that the taller, greener one would be front-manning the episode. When the white-haired ninja arrived, the episode began.

"Hello, everyone. I am Piccolo." He motioned to his partner, Kakashi.

"And I am Kakashi Hatake. In today's episode of 'Piccolo and Kakashi on Theories', we will be doing something slightly different," he stated, getting out a notepad from his pocket. He began inspecting it, to make sure it was the correct one. "But first, we'll be answering some questions you viewers have left us."

Kakashi took a second look at the note, then back to the camera. "From...a guest, we have: 'So how can something from the fan verse make it into one of the official verses? You said it was possible.' My answer to this question, guest, is that there are real world Overlords that govern each official verse, similar to the gods found in the DBZ universes. These Overlords are the people that made the series in the real world, like Misashi Kishimoto or Akira Toriyama. If these people see something in a fan work that they like, then they may be inspired to add something similar to that idea in their official verse. As soon as pen is put to paper and that idea is written down into the next chapter of the story, something from a fan verse would have made it to an official verse."

Piccolo was handed the notepad. "Oh...there aren't any more questions. Do remember that you can ask anything you want. Unwarranted hate will not go un-punish - I mean, unwarranted and unjustified hate will be ignored. So, for today's episode, Kakashi and I will be talking about What-Ifs. This ties into our previous episode; Megaverse Theory. Then, we explained that the Multiverse Theory is when a decision is made in one universe, which creates several other parralel universes where the decision may have gone differently. This is exactly what a 'What If' is."

"For our first ever What If, we will be discussing: 'What If - Raditz defeated Goku and Piccolo during his initial invasion of Earth'," Kakashi added. "We will be talking about what would happen in that situation, while you people at home will be getting a visual representation of the events we talk about here."

"Raditz defeating us...that nearly, nearly happened. If it weren't for the fact that Raditz was so moronic that he couldn't figure out how to shake off Goku, we would have lost," Piccolo lamented. Despite never wanting to say it, he had to admit it. "So, here is what would occur if Raditz had really defeated us..."

* * *

_"Piccolo, hurry up! I'm starting to lose my grip..." Goku cried, his hold on his brother slowly loosening with each passing second._

_The green alien, who had a strong hatred for this man, felt nothing but content for the situation as he charged his ever-powerful energy attack which was prepared to end the fight right there and then._

_"I'm finally going to be able to get my chance to finish you off once and for all, Goku. I'm going to treasure this moment," mumbled Piccolo. He made sure he was inaudible to anyone else, so his words remained his own. A few more seconds passed, and the green one felt a 'ding' in his energy. "It's ready!" He then pointed his two fingers forward and began to release a spiralling yellow and purple beam of energy. "Special Beam Cannon!"_

_In shock, Raditz looked on as the attack etched closer and closer to him. Thinking quickly, the Saiyan elbowed his so-called brother in the face, which managed to loosen his grip enough for the evil hearted one to shake his opponent off and dodge Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon technique. Alas, Earth's final hopes for survival diminished. Goku fell to the ground, completely worn out and Piccolo stared on in horror as everything he knew was going to come to an end._

_Raditz stepped forward, grinning at the desire to kill. "You pests have given me enough trouble! Die!" He fired a purple energy wave, piercing Piccolo's slimy skin and immediately killing him._

_"My revenge will never come..." he spoke, as his life ended._

_Piccolo fell to the floor, leaving a pained and strained Goku to watch in horror. Raditz, the brutal Saiyan, turned around and hovered over to the barely alive body of his supposed brother. He looked down on him in utter disgust._

_"Kakarot, there is still time for you to remain in the world of the living. Join me brother, and we can terrorise planets all over the galaxy!" Raditz persuaded._

_Goku shook his head. "Never!" he sharply replied._

_"Wrong answer, fool," the long-haired one spat, ending his brother's life with a ki blast._

_So ends the life of Earth's mightiest warriors. Their friends had sensed their energies fade to nothingness, which filled them with fear as their strongest known fighters had been killed by this unknown assailant from another planet. Raditz looked over to the body of Gohan, who appeared to be tired after the sudden onslaught from earlier._

_"This kid could be useful. I'll make him into a fine Saiyan warrior one day!" he maniacally chimed, picking up the boy and heading straight to the Saiyan spaceship and instnatly setting course for the Saiyan base of operations. Inside the pod, Raditz looked down on Earth in the same disgust as he gave Goku. "A weak planet...we didn't even need Nappa or Vegeta."_

_Flying further into the galaxy, Raditz cackled over his victory. He had bested Earth and doomed the planet as another victim of the Planet Trade Organisation run by none other than Frieza, who continued to rule over entire worlds with nothing standing in his way. A tyrant's wish come true._

* * *

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief, while Piccolo was just glad to have gotten that over with. "That is what would most likely happen should Raditz have defeated Goku and I in our first battle. He would leave the planet in the hands of Frieza's organisation and continue to trade planets for money. A grim fate," Piccolo summarised.

"I sure hope a man like that never comes across my village..." Kakashi commented, nearly sweat-dropping from such a horrible story that they had created. "That is the end of our first What-If discussions. Let us know if you have any ideas for future What-Ifs, or any potential theories you would like us to discuss in a future episode! We don't bite! Goodbye, and have a nice day!"

Kakashi waved the camera goodbye, while Piccolo stood there with his arms folded, not saying a word. As the recording ended, the two heroes departed from the warehouse.


	4. Tsunade and Naruto are related?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or Naruto. They are owned by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I do not claim to own anything in this story._

* * *

Piccolo and Kakashi appeared in the familiar metal warehouse in their usual ways - teleportation and white smoke, respectively. The Namekian, Piccolo, was forced to wait several minutes before beginning the recording session as Kakashi was the type of person to always arrive late, which continually got on Piccolo's nerves. Despite the wait, Piccolo remained calm as he and his partner from another series began the show's new episode.

"Hello. I am Piccolo, and this is Kakashi," Piccolo introduced. "This is Piccolo and Kakashi on Theories, where we discuss theories pertaining to any series, be it manga, video games, or even TV shows."

"Do remember you can suggest any theory for our show. It can be from any series you want, though if you could provide some basic information, that would be much appreciated," Kakashi Hatake added. "We have no mail to answer to, so we'll get right into it."

The ninja held up a colourless sign with the words: "Episode 4: Tsunade and Naruto relations?" and put it down after a second or so.

"I felt bad by taking the last episode and plastering it with my series, so I allowed Kakashi to take Episode 4," the Namekian explained. "I was expecting a What-If, but surprisingly, Kakashi here had a full-blown theory ready."

"Yeah..." Kakashi chuckled slightly, delighted with his friend's words. "This was something I discovered when I was in the Konoha Library. Tsunade and Naruto are actually related! This one's not much of a theory as it is fact, but it's interesting nonetheless."

Kakashi cleared his throat and began talking:

"So, everyone knows that Naruto belongs to the Uzumaki Clan, just as Sasuke is a part of the Uchiha Clan and Hinata is a part of the Hyuga Clan. The Uzumaki Clan's origins are from the Asura Otsutsuki, who were originated from the Senju Clan. Uzumaki were actually descendants of the Asura Otsutsuki, making the Uzumaki and Senju distant blood relatives. One of the more famous members of the Senju Clan has to be Hashirama Senju, who founded Konohagakure along with Madara Uchiha. I'm sure most of you know that Hashirama has a grandaughter, and that is Tsunade," he explained.

Piccolo seemed impressed, though slightly disappoined.

"That yellow-haired punk and the Fourth Hokage really are related? I guess that explains how he-" Piccolo commented, before being interrupted.

"-Spoilers! There are those who don't read the manga, don't ruin it for them!" interjected Kakashi. He then turned to the camera and began to speak to the audience. "That appears to be it for Episode 4. Sorry this episode was so short, we'll promise the next one will be a bit longer! Anyway, see you all next time!"

The camera panned away and the credits rolled, ending the episode.

* * *

_**Author Notes: **_**There may not be another episode of this for a while, because I want to revive an 'old' fic that I haven't updated for a while before I get another Piccolo and Kakashi out. Until then, I hope this ties you over. Ciao!**

**(sorry if you knew this already and was disappointed with the chapter)**


	5. Knuckles and Shadow in Unleashed?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or Naruto. They are owned by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I do not claim to own anything in this story._

* * *

Raising their spirits, the two presenters of the somewhat known television show arrived in the plain warehouse via their usual methods. The camera crew was waiting, the director was keen to get this upcoming episode ready to be aired - it was only a matter of time until Piccolo and Kakashi gave the entire team an 'all-is-good' thumbs-up. When the gesture was received, the episode began.

"Hello, everyone. I am Kakashi Hatake of the Naruto series and this guy here is Piccolo of the Dragon Ball series," Kakashi started. "Welcome to the Piccolo and Kakashi on Theories show, where we discuss theories based on famous manga, video games, movies and TV shows. Last time, we talked about Lady Tsunade and Naruto Uzumaki being related, which Piccolo here found surprising."

Piccolo nodded, seemingly uninterested. "Yes, it came as quite a shock to me. Anyway, in this episode, we'll be diverging slightly from what our usual topics entail on. Instead of speaking about either of our series, we'll be talking about a certain long-lasting video game series that our director has wanted us to do for a good while."

"It's fast, blue; that's right, it's the Sonic the Hedgehog series. I don't mind Sonic, I just wish that the series had more quality games to overshadow the mediocre and bad ones."

"I wish that it didn't have to copy from my series so much."

Kakashi coughed, attempting to clear the tension created by Piccolo's statement. "So what is it about Sonic that warrants an episode based on it? Well, in one particular game released in 2008, called Sonic Unleashed, there were some changes made to the story during its development."

"The title of this episode gives this away. Knuckles and Shadow, two characters that the Sonic fanbase seem to appreciate, were planned to be involved in the game's story in some way, but there's only one problem. How would they fit into the story shown in the final game?"

"Well, we're here to answer that. Knuckles is a strange case, as he is the protector of the Master Emerald that rests upon Angel Island, keeping the floating land mass suspended in the air. Why would he go down to the surface and be involved with the Dark Gaia problems? There's a possibility that Sega may have retconned the Master Emerald and Knuckles' guardian position by this point, which would mean that the echidna would be available for use in Unleashed's story. But what would he be doing? I theorise that Knuckles, if he's no longer the guardian, would have encountered the Dark Gaia creatures and then have met up with Sonic. Maybe there could have been a rival battle between the two? It could work as a fun little distraction from the shattered planet crisis. From then on, Knuckles could assist Sonic in locating the Gaia Temples or at least help to keep the Dark Gaia monsters in check. That's what we believe he could do."

"Shadow on the other hand, is the easiest character to use, considering he's a nomadic hedgehog with no close friends other than a rampaging robot and a female bat. He would likely also be fighting against Dark Gaia in the similar vein that Knuckles would be, though there's something else about the game's early stages that suggests that these two would have had some larger role in the game's original plot, if there was one. The game was originally intended to be the third game in the Adventure series, but since Sega had implemented far too many features and aspects that made the game differ from Adventure 1 and 2, like the Boost gameplay, they decided to change the game's name and possibly the plot in order to make it all fit into the new direction they were taking."

"The Sonic Adventure series involves a cast of different playable characters, each with their own story. Since Unleashed was meant to be Adventure 3, it's possible that Knuckles and Shadow originally had their own stories. Maybe even Tails or Eggman had their own - obviously Sonic would have his own story, too. Maybe they all had their own playstyles at one point, but all of that was scrapped for what we got in the final product."

Kakashi looked to his side, while Piccolo stretched his neck muscles.

"To summarise, Knuckles and Shadow would probably have fought Dark Gaia by themselves and they probably had their own stories. That ends our episode on these two characters and their roles in Sonic Unleashed. Kakashi and I will see you next episode."

Standing up, the director called for the episode to stop there, satisfied with what the two had been talking about and the theories they put forth. Obviously, the two were great at memorising scripts.

* * *

_**Author Notes: **_**I know I said I'd update another fic before uploading a fifth Piccolo and Kakashi chapter, but it seems that update is getting delayed. My friend, who is writing it, appears to be extremely busy in real life and can't get to his computer much, so that's why the update is taking a while. Until then, expect to see more Luster the Cat chapters and perhaps another One-Shot.**

**Next chapter starts a side-series of your suggestions, including What-Ifs, Theories and anything, really. Expect to see that coming at some point this month!**

**Also, this won't be released on Easter, so I might as well...Happy Easter, everybody!**


	6. RC 1 - GT Goku's Fate

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or Naruto. They are owned by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I do not claim to own anything in this story._

* * *

Piccolo of the Z-Fighters and Kakashi Hatake of the Konohagakure (Hidden Leaf Village) ninja ventured into the white warehouse that was home to their shared television show, where the two would analyse theories based on any ficticious media. Today was time for another episode.

"Hello, readers! It's been a while since our last episode and on behalf of both of us, I greatly apologise," Kakashi introduced, kicking off an episode yet again. "This time, we have something special in store for you."

"This episode will start a mini-series called 'Reviewer's Choice', where we will talk about any reviewer-made suggestion, be it a What-If, a theory, or anything. Heck, we also have a third type of episode planned, but that's for a later time," Piccolo added. "Reviewer's Choice will run for several episodes, until we decide to stop it. For our first episode of the new series, we will begin to talk about the ending of an abomination of a series...Dragon Ball GT." The Namekian groaned.

"What's your problem? I liked GT, I thought it combined the sense of adventure that the original series had with the action and flashy fights seen in Z. The ending nearly made me shed a tear, what don't you like about it?"

"I didn't have very many scenes in it. I'm the final major villain of Dragon Ball and a common supporting character in Z! Come on, why didn't I get a more prominent role in GT?"

"...Maybe because Toei Animation wanted to have more emphasis on Goku, the main character of the story and ultimately what American audiences wanted to see? Super Saiyan 4 was hype for kids at the time."

"Are you telling me kids didn't like my character? Oh for crying out loud, I trained Gohan! He wouldn't have defeated Cell if I hadn't trained him!"

"Goku would have. But seeing as we're on the topic of Goku, it leads us nicely into the main topic of discussion for today. At the end of Dragon Ball GT, Goku defeats Omega Shenron and says his final goodbyes to his friends, then leaves with Shenron as the Dragon Balls are absorbed into him. I'm not sure what that's about."

"Because of Toei's poor writing, the Dragon Balls had been overused by the citizens of Earth over the years, which led to Shenron wanting to take them away to leave Earth to fend for itself. The balls would only return until Earth was ready for them. However, Shenron needed someone to guard the Dragon Balls for him and asked Goku, since he was the strongest person the eternal dragon knew. After a hundred years, the Dragon Balls eventually return to Earth and Goku Jr. gets one at Mount Paozu, who meets up with the original Goku."

Kakashi seemed dumbfounded. "What?! Goku's lived over a hundred years? Is he immortal?"

"No, Goku is not immortal in GT's timeline and in all other GT-based universes. During his final hour on Earth, Goku made a deal with Shenron asking if he could be trained by the dragon and in turn, he'll become a guardian of the planet should things ever turn dire. That is what happened to Goku at the end of the gut-wrenching anime that is Dragon Ball GT. The new movies, Resurrection of F and Battle of Gods, I like."

"And isn't there a new series coming out...?"

"I hope I get more scenes in Dragon Ball Super. I want to be a relevant character again!"

The white haired ninja's head dropped in disappointment. "Man, I sure wish we got a third series...anyway, that's all we have time for this episode. Next time we'll be doing a new What-If...but the topic you'll have to find out for yourself."

"We'll see you next time. Probably."

Piccolo and Kakashi then left without another word as soon as the camera crew called for 'clear', meaning that filming for the episode had been completed.


	7. RC 2 - Sasuke Uzumaki and Naruto Uchiha

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or Naruto. They are owned by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I do not claim to own anything in this story._

* * *

Piccolo of theDragon Ball series and Kakashi Hatake of the Naruto series re-entered the ever-so familiar white warehouse they had grown so accustomed to over the past weeks of presenting their television show. With a yawn and a stretch, the new episode would begin airing.

"Greetings, viewers. You're here for another episode, aren't you?" Piccolo asked, rhetorically. "Of course you are, otherwise you would have not changed to this channel. Today, we're continuing on with our Reviewer's Choice series that we started last episode. For the second episode of this mini-series, we'll be tackling something that Kakashi here should know more about."

Kakashi cleared his throat. "We'll be discussing potential changes to the Naruto series if Naruto himself was an Uchiha and if Sasuke was an Uzumaki. To make this episode as long as it can be, we'll be stating what would have changed through the series in detail, because there isn't actually much that would have been changed if this were a thing. First of all, if Naruto was an Uchiha and kept his personality but had Sasuke's backstory, very little would change. He'd have access to a new technique, the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique thanks to the Uchiha Clan's coming of age rituals as well as, possibly, his Shadow Clone Technique. Not to mention the Sharingan."

"However, what sort of techniques would Sasuke have? Since he's no longer an Uchiha, he probably wouldn't have a fire affinity and would likely have other abilities. He might have a fire affinity, but it's difficult to tell exactly what he'd have access to if he was an Uzumaki Clan member. He wouldn't have that Sharingan thing though if Naruto got Sasuke's personality and backstory, the opposite would be the same; this means that Sasuke would have the Nine Tailed Fox inside him. This is where it gets interesting," Piccolo continued.

"Instead of Orochimaru wanting to capture Sasuke Uchiha, he would be wanting to capture Naruto Uchiha. The team that goes after the Sound Four and Naruto would change slightly, only that Naruto would be replaced with Sasuke - this does not mean that the mission will go any differently. Naruto would defeat Sasuke at the Valley of the End and join with Orochimaru, while Sasuke leaves the village to train with Jiraiya for two years."

"The rest of the series just becomes a character swap, with Sasuke taking all of Naruto's roles and so. Sasuke would defeat the Six Paths of Pain, Naruto would kill Itachi and the series would go on as usual. However, since their personalities are still the same, Sasuke would end up being with Sakura and Naruto would be with Hinata as usual. There's still one question that remains."

"Would Naruto Uchiha be the Seventh Hokage? Even if Naruto wanted to be Hokage, he would not likely want to go back to the village after what he's done in the past, much like the Sasuke of the original timeline. In that case, the position would likely go to Sasuke, whom as mentioned before, killed Pain and assisted greatly in the Fourth Shinobi World War. Being the Jinchūriki of Kurama, Sasuke would also have access to the Nine Tails Chakra Mode and would also be able to tap into Nature Chakra and be able to use Sage Mode following Jiraiya's death."

Silence. Piccolo broke it after several awkward seconds. "That's essentially what would change in the Naruto series if Naruto Uchiha and Sasuke Uzumaki existed. Join us next time for the continuation of Reviewer's Choice. Don't forget to send in questions and potential topics for us to talk about, I'm certain we'll be able to get to it."

"Today's topic was suggested by rocky sakura. Last episode's topic was suggested by Born-From-Black-Lighting, we aplogise for not referencing you last time," Kakashi aplogised. "That's all we have time for today. See you all next time!"

The episode had now ended, leaving the two to return to their daily activities: meditation and reading.


	8. RC 3 - Lugia vs Naruto and Dragon Ball

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or Naruto. They are owned by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I do not claim to own anything in this story._

* * *

Two heroes - two analysts - two series - one television show. A grey warehouse with a brown roof, inside filled with camera equipment in a large room, with a smaller room connected to the leftwards wall. Towards the wall furthest away from the entrance, these two heroes and presenters were readying themselves for a new episode: Piccolo was meditating, focusing his spirit so that his mind was ready for analysis while Kakashi Hatake was busy reading a book, entitled 'How to Analyse'. Once a call for "ready" had been thrown out into the ears of the two, the episode began.

"Hello, viewers. I am Kakashi Hatake, from Konohagakure - or the Hidden Leaf Village - this Namekian here is called Piccolo, from...Namek originally, but now a resident of Earth with no specific home," Kakashi introduced, having only started the episode and already earned a sharp look of annoyance from his green-skinned partner. "Welcome to Episode 8, the third part to our Reviewer's Choice series where we take a look at your suggestions and answer them the best we possibly can."

Piccolo unfolded his arms, addressing the camera. "This episode's suggestion was brought in by The Megaevolved Pony, whom put forward the idea of Lugia, the Pokémon, being in either the Naruto or Dragon Ball series. Now, we had to do some research on this one, considering it's about something from another series though we have come to a concrete answer to said idea. Kakashi, would you like to go first and introduce Lugia to those that aren't familiar with Pokémon?"

"Gladly. We all should know what Pokémon are, but I'll talk about them in general in order to cover our bases. Pokémon are essentially creatures with fantastic powers, which humans have befriended and use in either battles or for general pet usage. Different Pokémon have different strengths and there are a rarer breed of Pokémon known as Legendary Pokémon, which hold impressive power. Lugia is one of these Legendary Pokémon. Pokémon also have their own types, which contribute to battle in a rock-paper-scissors kind of fashion. Attacking moves with certain types deal extra damage over those with another certain type; for example, fire deals extra damage against grass while grass is super effective against water and water is strong against fire. There are far more types than these three and so Lugia is both a psychic-type and a flying-type."

"Not only that, but Pokémon have many different attributes to them that help them to differenciate from one another. These include separate heights, access to another range of moves and even different stats that determine how strong, durable or fast they are. Being a Legendary Pokémon, Lugia's stats are greater than a usual Pokémon's, with its Special Defence stat being the highest and its Attack and Special Attack stats being the lowest. Its ability, Pressure, makes it so that an opposing Pokémon's moves use double the energy. Lugia is one strong creature. However, how would it stack up to characters from Naruto or Dragon Ball and what would its role be in those series? That is what we are answering today.

"First of all, in Naruto, we have plently of powerful ninja with varying techniques. We've got ninja that can paralyse the opponent, we've got ninja that can create clones of themselves, we've even got ninja that are fantastic in hand-to-hand combat. Lugia would pose quite a challenge towards even our higher ranked and stronger ninja. Why do I think this? Well, its Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Pokédex entries state that a simple flutter of its wings can destroy multiple houses and to extend that point, the Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Black, White, Black 2 and White 2 dex entries state that when flapping its wings, Lugia can cause a storm to occur for forty days straight."

"Impressive for such a pathetic creature." Piccolo didn't seem impressed with Lugia's capabilites, as he had every right to be.

"It will be difficult for our ninja to get close to Lugia if a fight were to break out. Taijutsu users such as Might Guy and Rock Lee will have an especially tough time, since they have no genjutsu or ninjutsu to carefully approach Lugia. Some basic ninjutsu users will also have difficultly, depending on if they have the correct jutsu to deal with Lugia's attacks. Its Aeroblast can blow back nearly all of our attacks, it has access to Recover which means he can heal a large amount of any damage dealt to him, Future Sight is unpredictable, Hydro Pump blows right through any fire-based jutsu, Calm Mind increases its defences - there are a lot of moves that can cause serious damage to even our strongest ninja. Even the five Kage may have difficulty, that's how strong Lugia is."

Piccolo cracked his knuckles. "Now to put that thing in the big leagues. While Lugia is indeed strong, we in Dragon Ball are far stronger, let alone Dragon Ball Z. Stronger Dragon Ball characters such as Master Roshi, Goku and even my predecessor can destroy the moon, which is something that very little Pokémon can manage. They can move at light speeds, so not even Lugia's attacks will be able to hit us. Our durability is also off the charts, we're able to take on attacks that would disintergrate any normal human. In Dragon Ball Z, we can even destroy planets and even tank planet-busting techniques. There are only a small handful of Pokémon that can challenge us: Lugia is not one of them."

"Darn, now I know how strong you guys really are," Kakashi commented, shocked. He turned back to the camera. "I suppose there's your answer, The Megaevolved Pony. Lugia can give Naruto characters a tough time and won't be a challenge for Dragon Ball characters. As for a potential story role, he would do the same thing as in the Pokémon anime and games, just be another creature. I hope all of you viewers have a great time and we'll be seeing you next time."

The episode ended, Piccolo leaving with a newfound interest filling his mind.


	9. RC 4 - Super Saiyan Gohan vs Nappa

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or Naruto. They are owned by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I do not claim to own anything in this story._

* * *

A warehouse with grey exterior walls and a darker grey roof was located in the middle of a city. The city wasn't big enough as some other cities, but it wasn't too small to be considered a town or a village. Within the city, many people crossed roads, drove in cars, jumped over the rooftops and some even flew in the air using their own powers. Despite all this, it was a fairly quiet city; it never got much representation in any newspaper - the only way people knew about this locale was via word of mouth.

Inside was a Saiyan with orange gi and tidy, yet pointed hair. This particular warrior appeared to hold a ton of potential and seemed to be declining in power within recent years; how this is possible is unexplainable. Next to him was a Ninja from Konohagakure Village, a teen with spiky hair and Chunin attire. He seemed to be able to hold his own, but also seemed particularly lazy and uninterested in many things.

What was strange about these two is that they were not meant to be in the warehouse, filming for the television show. Originally, it was supposed to be a Namekian and a white-haired Ninja from Konoha to be the two presenters. What happened here?

"Heya, my name's Son Gohan," the Saiyan, revealed to be named Gohan, introduced. He pointed a finger towards his weaker, more versatile companion.

"And I'm Shikamaru Nara. Boy, why do we have to do this? It's such a drag," Shikamaru lamented. "Why couldn't Kakashi and Piccolo do this one themselves?"

"Don't you remember? They told us they were busy with something and couldn't take the episode, that's why they got us to stand in. Mr. Piccolo and Kakashi are our friends, we should be able to do anything for them."

"Oh right...I almost forgot. So, shall we get underway?"

Gohan nodded. "Shikamaru and I will be replacing Piccolo and Kakashi for this one episode. Next time, it'll be back to them. However, today, we're gonna talk about what would happen if I turned into a Super Saiyan during the fight with Nappa. This is an interesting one."

"You turning into one of those gold-haired guys as a kid? That's absurd, everyone else in your series either went through rigorous training or a heart-breaking incident in order to reach that level. Why would you turn into one at that time?"

"You're forgetting that Mr. Piccolo gave his life to protect me from Nappa's attack. That could have been enough to push me to the Super Saiyan level. I will agree that it sounds completely ridiculous, but that's besides this show's point - we're here to analyse any situation from any series, be it ridiculous or not."

"Fair point. Now, if you had transformed, would you even beat Nappa?"

"I'm not sure. Probably? I think I coulda held my own against Saibamen and since they share their power with Raditz, that means I may have been able to defeat Raditz. I've seen some sources that say that the Super Saiyan state increases the user's strength by fifty and if that were true, that means I'd be around Frieza's level in his first form. We all know that Frieza, even in his base form, is way stronger than Nappa; I'm guessing this means I'd be able to beat Nappa and even Vegeta."

"It's difficult to say. We don't really know how powerful you would be in that form, so you could succeed, or you could lose. It is impossible for us to tell." At this point, Shikamaru shrugged. "Is there anything else you'd like to discuss?"

"Not really. You can end the episode, if ya want."

Shikamaru smiled. "Thanks," he replied, turning to the camera. "This has been a special episode of Piccolo and Kakashi on Theories - Gohan and Shikamaru on Theories. However, it'll probably be the only one, so it's goodbye from me..."

"...And me," Gohan chipped in.

"Kakashi and Piccolo will see you next time."

With that, the episode ended, prompting Gohan and Shikamaru to return to whatever they were doing prior to filming.

* * *

_**Author Notes: **_**My first chapter of any fan-fic in a while. I had a bit of a writer's block dry spell, and it was exam period at my school just now. Luckily, all that's over, meaning I'll be able to update this and Luster the Cat regularly again. I can't speak for procrastination, though.**


	10. Regarding Goku vs Superman

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or Naruto. They are owned by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I do not claim to own anything in this story._

* * *

"Ready you guys?"

A nod was received from the two presenters of the theory-based discussion show. They had taken a break from presenting in the previous episode but now the pair were ready to get back to business. One of them, a Namekian named Piccolo, seemed to be rather angered - though it is unclear if this was his natural expression - the other, a white-haired ninja known as Kakashi, was quite the opposite.

"Let's get this over with. Action!" the executive producer called, as the red lights on the four cameras facing the duo turned to green.

"Hello, everybody. Piccolo and I are back after some business we had to take care of. What kind of business you ask? Well..." Kakashi began, clearing his throat before speaking.

"It's none of your concern. Anyway, in today's episode, we'll be taking a slight break from our Reviewer's Choice series to discuss something important involving a certain internet show," Piccolo interjected.

"Death Battle; for those of you that don't know, Death Battle is a show where two characters named Wizard - played by Ben Singer - and Boomstick - played by Chad James - analyse two different characters and see who would win in a fight to the death. They've been doing this since 2011 and have built up a strong viewerbase that tunes in every few weeks to catch up on whoever's fighting."

"This show has included Vegeta and Goku from my series, who fought against Shadow the Hedgehog and Superman respectively. Sometimes these matchups can result in a large amount of backlash from fans - Goku vs Superman is an extraordinary example. The original video gathered so many views and in recent years, with the reveal of Goku's God forms, fans felt that a rematch would be justifiable."

"Ben and Chad felt the exact same way and released Goku vs Superman 2 during a live stream on the 17th or 18th July, depending on what timezone you are in. Rather, were in."

"We are going to have to spoil the result, so if you can't muscle it, leave this episode IMMEDIATELY. I'll break your neck if you read on and you complain later."

"We cannot stress this enough. Please leave if you don't want to be spoiled, we'll give you time."

Piccolo and Kakashi remained still for about five seconds, in which they began speaking once the time period had ended.

"So, in the fight, Goku ascended to Super Saiyan God and eventually Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, though even his strongest forms couldn't defeat Superman. This was explained in the post-battle analysis, where Superman was stated to have infinite power, which is something that Goku can never obtain otherwise it would just ruin his character. It would certainly put everyone else in our series out of the limelight."

"However, some fans feel that Superman is the strongest character in fiction purely because of his infinite strength. This is horribly incorrect, as there are tons of characters that can best Superman, some even beating the strongest incarnation of the Man of Steel, Superman Prime. For example: there's Silver Surfer, Thor, Darkseid, Beta Ray Bill, Orion, Galactus, maybe Dr. Doom or Iron Man. This is only in the Marvel/DC universe."

"In anime or manga, we have: Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann; Kami Tenchi; likely higher-ups from the Pegasus Seiya and Sailor Moon series; possibly Light Yagami and perhaps others."

"We have made this episode as a sort of 'damage-control', to make sure people don't dish out unnecessary hate towards Superman. He's as much of a character as anyone else, people just don't give him much of a chance. Of course, by 'people', we mean non-Superman fans."

"That is all for today. Next time, we may return to Reviewer's Choice, or we might discuss a theory we come up with ourselves. You'll just have to wait and see."

"Goodbye, viewers."

Ending the episode, Kakashi and Piccolo returned to their personal lives.

* * *

_**Author Notes: **_**I saw Goku vs Superman 2 live on Screwattack's stream. T'was an awesome fight! Hopefully Ben and Chad don't get too much backlash from it...**

**I also like who's fighting next: Knuckles the Echidna. Whoever he could be fighting is a difficult question, because there are some obvious picks like Wario or Donkey Kong, but maybe they have something up their sleeves. Who knows? I'm just psyched to see one of my favourite Sonic characters entering Death Battle.**

**Also, I'm on my summer holidays, so expect fan-fiction updates to be much more frequent. See you in whatever's next!**


	11. RC 5 - Insane Naruto

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or Naruto. They are owned by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I do not claim to own anything in this story._

* * *

"Hello, viewers," Kakashi Hatake started, introducing the episode as he usually does. "Welcome back to Piccolo and Kakashi on Theories, where Piccolo and I discuss theories on any series. Last time, we took a little break from our current Reviewer's Choice series, where we talk about theories sent in by you viewers."

"We would also like to correct a mistake," Piccolo stated, flicking his white coat back. "In the last episode, we stated that the Death Note would be able to eliminate Superman, though as it turns out, that notebook only works on humans. Lucky me."

"With that out of the way, let's talk about today's theory, sent in by Azure Saiyan."

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Oh, jeez...uh, today's theory is about 'What if Naruto was Insane, like Gaara'," he declared. "That'd be a nightmare, literally."

"Gaara, that kid with the sand?" rhetorically asked Piccolo. "Isn't he the Kazekage? Is there something I'm missing?"

"In part one, or the original anime series, Gaara was a killer, though he wasn't psychotic. He killed anyone that opposed him, without remorse. Back then, nobody was able to touch him because of his Shield of Sand, which instantly springs to defend him from any attack. The first person to break this shield was Rock Lee during the first Chunin Exams seen in the series," Kakashi explained. "However, Naruto managed to calm him down and during the time-skip, Gaara became Kazekage after redeeming himself as a kind-hearted shinobi."

"Alright...so we're discussing about what would occur if Naruto was about as crazy as Gaara was? Well, I'd imagine it'd be harder for him to make friends, considering how much of a loner he was."

"True. However, as he wasn't able to use the Clone Technique, which would grant him a Genin position, it may have been more difficult for this insane Naruto to become a fully-fledged ninja. However, it's probable that he would kill for the position, literally."

"So not much changes there. I'm guessing his interactions with you and the other two, Sasuke and Sakura, would be more aggressive but since it's still Naruto, he'd do what he can to become Hokage. Later on, with your mission in the Land of Waves, Naruto would be a more prominent fighter and may have taken on the two surprise ninja by himself, if the Nine Tailed Fox were to show itself, which it probably would."

"Again, true. Shukaku was in effect for Gaara, so Kurama being highly present for Insane Naruto would make sense. He might be inclined to punch Tazuna after he reveals his secret, but we'd be able to contain him. Against Haku and Zabuza, he may just go off the deep end and events would play out the same, either way. Kurama's chakra may linger for a longer period of time and if Kurama's presence were to be too strong, I'd be able to detain him with a genjutsu."

"After the Land of Waves, there's the whole Chunin Exams thing. His fights there would be the same, albeit more brutal. Kiba would have some broken bones after his first fight. Afterwards, Naruto would get trained by Jiraiya like usual. I'm thinking that Jiraiya would feel more inclined to train Naruto, possibly believing he could 'tame the beast inside' or if that were to fail, he could try to teach Naruto to harness that power for himself. That would be an awful idea and the least likely."

"Makes sense. Jiraiya would still train Naruto, but would be more cautious. Maybe he'd learn the Rasengan earlier than the regular Naruto, which could be a big factor in his fight with Neji. That fight would play out similarly, with Neji dominating Naruto. Since Insane Naruto would be rage-focused, he'd be more sloppy in his moves meaning Neji would be able to take advantage of that. After the Chunin Exams, everything pretty much goes as normal, though fighting Orochimaru and Kabuto may go slightly differently. When we bring Tsunade back to the village, everything goes as it would, then the Sasuke Retrieval Team goes out to rescue Sasuke from the clutches of the Sound Four."

"I don't think much will change there, though fighting that bone-user Kimimaro would play differently. Maybe Insane Naruto won't need Rock Lee to interrupt, but if this were the case, he'd would be more tired and the fight with Sasuke would be shorter. Then begins the time-skip, which still goes as normal."

Piccolo and Kakashi paused for a moment, to gather everything that's been said so far.

"Considering all that we've suggested, Shippuden/Part Two would go pretty much the same way as it would regularly. Naruto would likely be less insane but perhaps a little bit on edge," Kakashi summarised. "This could make learning Sage Mode a bit more harder; it all depends on if Insane Naruto would want to wait to gather all that nature Chakra."

"Is that all? I expected more," commented Piccolo. "This ends our episode. Next time, we may take another break from Reviewer's Choice, because we have some theories of our own we wish to go through and we barely have any of your theories to discuss."

"We'll see you next time, viewers."

The episode ended, allowing both the Namekian and Ninja to depart from the warehouse.

* * *

_**Author Notes: **_**The reason why I uploaded this quickly after Chapter 36 of Luster the Cat: Season 2 is because I started a new one-shot fan-fic yesterday and I aimed to complete it by the end of the day, but that never happened. So to compensate, here's a replacement chapter. That one-shot should be completed sometime tomorrow.**


	12. The World in Which We Live

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or Naruto. They are owned by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I do not claim to own anything in this story._

* * *

"Hello, to everyone that is watching," Piccolo greeted, taking the introductory role in place of his partner. "I am Piccolo and this Ninja here is called Kakashi Hatake. Together, we run a show called Piccolo and Kakashi on Theories, where we talk about theories, what-ifs or potential battles between any series, characters, settings or items. We are not afraid to tackle anything."

"In today's episode - episode twelve - we will be clearing up something that may have not been explained by us in the past. We will be talking about the world that we currently live in, the universe that allows us to be together and create this television programme," Kakashi continued. "As you can see, it is obviously a combination of the Naruto series' and the Dragon Ball series' and evidenced by our being together."

"Previously, we have mentioned areas from our different series being in this dimension, such as Konohagakure. Other places from our respective series also exist in this world, like the Lookout."

"Along with that, characters from each series also are present. You, viewers, can tell because Gohan and Shikamaru did an episode in place of us and if they're here, everyone else must be here. As well as characters from our series, some people from other series' are in this universe - for example, Kisuke Urahara from Bleach, who was in our very first episode."

"Our universes' rules are combined together, like the co-existence of Ki and Chakra. Anything else from our series and others are also here."

Kakashi scratched his head in embarassment. "We apologise for this being such a short episode, but we have been rather busy recently. Do remember that if you have any questions or suggestions for us, please don't hesitate to send them in. We're not exactly the creative type, so coming up with theories is a challenging process."

"First we have to decide how complex the theory is, which will affect how long the episode will be. Second, we have to analyse the theory and produce answers, so that we can present it to you. Then, we make the episode and all is clear," Piccolo explained.

"Yes, that's the process we go through to create these episodes. Sometimes this process can take a long time and other times, not long at all," Kakashi nodded. "Again, we apologise for the longetivity of this episode. Hopefully the next one will be much longer."

The episode ended, allowing the presenters to depart from the warehouse area.


	13. Tricks of the Trade

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or Naruto. They are owned by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I do not claim to own anything in this story._

* * *

A folding of the arms. A random yet expected field of white smoke. Unfolding of the arms, then the shuffling of placing a book inside a pack mounted to a leg.

_FLASH! _Lights from several cameras, operated by specialists, shone into the two presenters' eyes. They did not even flinch. With a flick of the fingers and a calling of words, a certain television show began recording.

"Hello, fellow theorists," Kakashi initiated. "Welcome back to Piccolo and Kakashi on Theories. Last time, we explained our world and what it entails, such as who is in it, what is in it - only to make sure nobody would get confused later on down the line. We plan to be around for a while but there may come at time where a new episode won't be made for a while. Be wary, we're not supercomputers or anything alien."

Piccolo coughed, trying to amend Kakashi's choice of words.

"Yes, but ever since you became more of an ally to the Z-Fighters, you're more of an Earthian resident than an Namekian. That's not to say you've abandoned your roots or anything, you're more like the Namekian representative for Earth," Kakashi replied, sweat dropping slightly. "In a sense, we're more alike than you think, except I'm not a tall green man."

"Note taken," Piccolo nodded, taking in the encouraging words his partner had given to him. "That's enough for personal talk. Today in this episode, Kakashi and I will be showing you something interesting. The episode was originally going to be a Reviewer's Choice segment though we thought that this would be better suited as its own, standalone episode. However, we will still credit the viewer that gave us this idea in the first place: NaitoOni93."

"After seeing the mail that NaitoOni had sent in, Piccolo and I decided that for our thirteenth episode, we would do something special for you guys," Kakashi grinned, putting one arm behind his back and stretching the other so that it was close to his face, then put two fingers attached to said arm together. Piccolo himself also began to grin, knowing exactly what was going to happen. "Pay close attention to what I am about to do. You wouldn't miss it, anyway."

Kakashi began to channel some yellow energy, much unlike Chakra, to the tip of his two fingers that were together. His face, body and muscles intensified, as if this were the most intense thing he would ever pull off. As the yellow energy grew somewhat, Kakashi could feel that the energy was reaching its peak of power, which it eventually did and once this happened, he began to shout something familiar.

"Makankōsappō! Better known as, the Special Beam Cannon!" Kakashi yelled, unleashing a swirling beam of yellow and purple energy that near-instantaneously shot down the length of the warehouse. However, Kakashi did not expect the beam to create a small hole through the wall on the other end, which then travelled its length until the ninja dissipated the attack.

"You saw that correctly. No video editing or anything of the sort," claimed Piccolo, unfolding his arms. "Kakashi indeed just performed the Makankōsappō, or the Special Beam Cannon for those that prefer the English names. It's a technique I originally invented to kill Goku back when I was of the villainous type. Now it has become a mere addition to my arsenal."

Once Kakashi calmed his inner energies down, he got to explaining. "You see, in this world, Ki and Chakra coexist, though we as Shinobi typically do not use Ki while the opposite holds true for Piccolo and the Z-Fighters. However, since Piccolo and I are together and Ki and Chakra coexist, I was able to learn how to manipulate my inner ki to make myself stronger and to use it to create attacks such as the Makankōsappō/Special Beam Cannon you just witnessed. But the fun doesn't stop there..."

"...Kakashi held up his end of the bargain, so it was only natural I did the same. Although I've shown my distaste for things in the past, I've found that doing this could be beneficial to any sort of analysing I needed to do. It could also lead to proper usage of certain techniques. So in order to hold up my end of the bargain...I gained Chakra."

"And how did you do that again? Since you know, you Dragon Ball characters weren't born with Chakra as we Naruto characters are."

"Simple. All I had to do was find a fruit that contained Chakra, preferably stemming from the Shinju fruit that Kaguya ate," Piccolo answered. "It took me sometime to figure out, but I eventually did it and now I have a good supply of Chakra within me. That means I can do this." Piccolo stretched one of his arms down, then held that arm with his other one. In time, electricity formed at the Namekian's palm, which he used to drag along with him as he dashed across the warehouse, taking out a chunk of the wall as a result.

"The Chidori. A technique I developed after studying the Fourth Hokage's Rasengan, which I then taught to Sasuke before his fight with Gaara in the Chunin Exams," Kakashi also explained. "With our new found strengths, Piccolo and I are much stronger than before, especially me. I wouldn't be surprised if I'm the strongest ninja now."

"I'd doubt that. I heard Goku and Naruto have been training together - I wouldn't put it past them to know this already."

"I suppose," Kakashi shrugged. He then turned to face the camera. "So calls the end of this episode. Do remember to send in any ideas for theories, what-ifs, or anything you have and we'll see you all next time."

With another yelling of words, the two warriors returned to what they were doing prior to filming shortly after a brief talk with the portly man sitting in the producer's chair, behind the back row of cameras. Those two were expecting something to happen, like a looming hand that has yet to grasp. It was just a matter of time.


	14. Death Note vs The User

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or Naruto. They are owned by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I do not claim to own anything in this story._

* * *

"Just what is a Japan, anyway..." Piccolo accidentally blurted out.

Silence. Kakashi Hatake, Piccolo's 'partner in crime' in terms of television program presenting, stared at the Namekian with bundles of confusion filling his mind - shown clearly in his facial expression. Piccolo returned Kakashi's gaze with an angered leer, then grunted.

"Never mind. Let's just get this over with," Piccolo demanded, stretching his neck muscles. Kakashi scratched the back of his neck to ease off tension, then dusted his ninja uniform with his hands, making sure that he was presentable for the cameras. With a shout from the director, recording began.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Kakashi Hatake," Kakashi introduced, starting off the episode. He then pointed towards his green-skinned partner. "And this is Piccolo. Together, we're the presenters of this show that you're watching, where the both of us talk about theories relating to a multitude of series."

"First," Piccolo interjected, interrupting Kakashi. "We would like to apologise for the lack of recent broadcasts. Events arose that we had to deal with - let's just say that some things never rest. You should definitely be seeing a lot more episodes from us from here on out."

"Yeah, that. Now...let's talk about Death Note. Both the series and the notebook," continued Kakashi. "Death Note is an anime and manga series starring a genius student called Light Yagami, who finds a Death Note one day and decides to use its abnormal powers to eliminate all criminals of the world. You see, the notebook itself allows the user to kill any human by simply writing the person's name, along with the cause or time of death if the user so wishes to use that feature. Light wants to become a god, but we all know what happens when mortals try to play god."

"Unless you count Goku and Vegeta with their recent Super Saiyan God forms. Though, 'god' has different meanings in multiple universes. Usually, the idea is the same but a god in one universe may have completely different abilities compared to a god in another universe. We're digressing from our main topic, however; what we really want to talk about is the notebook itself. Because...we feel the notebook is more dangerous than it lets on."

"Of course the ability to wipe out any human is a terrifying power, especially if you can do it as effectively as the Death Note. However, its strongest powers...are its ability to lure potential users in and the ability to manipulate them."

"Never has it been stated in the manga or anime series that any human Death Note user has thrown away the notebook. It's likely that if a user of a particular notebook is killed due to his or her own mistakes, that the Shinigami that originally owned the book would retrieve it itself."

"In the first episode or chapter of the series, we see that Light initially sees the Death Note as a prank, similar to one of those virus inducing emails that you sometimes get. However, he suddenly gains an interest in the notebook as he keeps it in his possession for the remainder of the day that he finds it. This could likely be a case of simple curiosity getting the better of people, but it's interesting to note that the Death Note falls into the hands of the easily curious."

"Now for the second part of our topic. After gaining a penchant for the Death Note's supernatural powers, Light continues to use it to wipe out anyone that he deems evil - barring himself. He kills criminals, anyone with dark intentions and even those that try to stand up to him. This suggests that the Death Note is perhaps controlling the user, in a sense, that it's feeding off of the user's desires and using its power to make those desires a reality. It gives Light his god complex, making him believe that his powers could not be matched."

"Another example of this is Misa Amane, the second Death Note user seen in the series. She gets her Death Note after a Shingami kills himself to save her, whose notebook is then handed down to Misa thanks to another Shinigami, Rem. After receiving the book and gaining an understanding of what it can do, Misa also gets controlled in a similar vein as Light. She begins to have an unnaturally strong affection for Light, who was also the person that killed the murderer of her parents, that desire leading to her using the Death Note in a way that directly benefits him. Misa cares only for him and ignores all consequences of her and Light's actions. She loses all reason just to focus on Light's goal."

"The Death Note is that strong. It feeds on the mental weakness of its users then goes onto its next victim - Shinigami are the only ones that don't get controlled by the Death Note because of their non-human nature. It requires true strength, not only physical but mental as well, to defeat the notebook's curse-like powers, something that has yet to be seen."

"Definitely. If one ever appears in our world, I'll definitely get rid of it with a Fire Ball Jutsu. No demonic notebook like that should exist."

Nobody spoke, not until Piccolo ended the small period of silence. "That's all we have time for this episode. We'll see you all next time."

As the all-clear signal was given, the cameras were turned off and the two presenters departed from the warehouse, returning to their lives.

* * *

_**Author Notes: **_**So this is my first chapter of anything in about a month. I apologise to all of you that have been waiting for a new chapter, I was going to upload something by the end of summer, but I had homework to do that needed to be completed as soon as school started up.**

**Then school started up. Yeah, I'm not going to be able to updated any of my fics daily, so I'll try to return to my old one-week schedule. There's going to be a rota for when I upload - one week I'll do this, then the next I'll do Lapis Pugna Online and after that, I'll do Luster the Cat. It's going to keep going around like that and hopefully I can stick to this. Thanks for being patient and do remember to share my fics around with whoever. See you all next time!**


	15. Code Geass: Round 2, Ending Explanation

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or Naruto. They are owned by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I do not claim to own anything in this story._

* * *

Total darkness plagued the regular white warehouse. Nothing could be seen, unless someone in the room possessed a certain Uchiha Clan Kekkei Genkai, or if another person had the ability to sense energy.

Luckily, that was indeed the case. Lights on the ceiling turned on, as well as the lights of the cameras that were pointed at two people - a Namekian with insane power and a knowledgeable Konohagakure ninja.

"Hi everyone, I'm Kakashi Hatake," the ninja introduced himself.

"And I'm Piccolo," the Namekian added. Although he found this unnecessary, his partner had insisted they do this. For what sake? That remains to be seen.

"We welcome you back to Piccolo and Kakashi on Theories, a show where we discuss any theory or what-if scenario from any series," Kakashi continued. "We've been on a bit of a hiatus, but that's a story for another time. We apologise for the lack of broadcasts from us, please understand."

"Let's just start off tonight's episode...with this," smiled Piccolo, who pointed towards the projector screen behind the two, which revealed a picture of an eye with a strange red marking in it. "This is Geass, a power that originates from the Code Geass series. Its power varies from user to user, but the main character's Geass allows him to completely control any person that he uses it on. Why are we mentioning this, you ask? Because people can be rather...mislead."

"First of all, if you haven't seen or finished Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion and Code Geass: Round 2, then I suggest you depart from this episode immediately," Kakashi demanded. "We'll allow you time to leave."

The pair did exactly as the ninja said - they did nothing for a total of ten seconds.

"Now that we have that under control, let's talk about the series itself. It follows the story of a student named Lelouch vi Britannia, who stumbles into a set of circumstances that gives him his Geass power," Piccolo explained. "Lelouch is a commander-type of character, meaning that he's the one that takes charge and always seems to have a plan, even when he's backed into a figurative corner. With these brilliant plans, comes adoration. With adoration, comes a fanbase."

"That's why I was kinda cautious about doing this one. You see, Lelouch has a rather loyal fanbase - just to inform any Lelouch fans, we also love his character and what he means to the series. He's a fantastic, well written character, but we just feel that the ending of Round 2 is as clear cut as can be."

"To put it simply, he is dead. He's clearly dead - he was stabbed in the heart by Suzaku, something we see on screen before the controversial epilogue. There is no way he could have survived from that, Geass or whatever withstanding or not."

"People on the Internet claim that Lelouch unlocked his Code, which is a highly advanced Geass. Code grants the user immortality, so we can see where those people were coming from. However, this is never mentioned in the series and the only time where we see characters gaining immortality is when they take it from the people they had their original Geass contract from, so it's most likely that you'd have to do that in order to become immortal. If that's the case, then why is C.C still alive?"

"There was also an image of someone that looks like Lelouch driving the carridge that C.C is on during the epilogue, though that was proven to be fake already thanks to people that know how camera shots work. Also, piggybacking on from what Kakashi said, there is also the possibility that Lelouch gained Code from killing Charles. That's ridiculous, you really expect the Code to take that long to form? We barely know anything about its length or power, so you can't assume anything about it from what little we know. Assuming things about Code is only a vaguely estimated guess."

"True. Hey, even we could be wrong and we are incorrect, then okay, we'll accept that. But as of now, no official source has confirmed that Lelouch is alive, but one of the Code Geass writers, Ichiro Okouchi, has stated that Lelouch is dead in an interview with the Japanese magazine 'Continue'. While this isn't from the director of the series, this is as official as we can get."

"Other theories include the idea that only one of Lelouch is dead, while another part of him is alive. This is completely unfounded, it has no basis and so cannot be true. The director, Taniguchi, has been quiet about this whole thing, but that could be for several reasons," Piccolo added.

"So overall, there's no way of knowing whether he is alive or not, though evidence seems to lean on the side that he's dead. We can't really know until the official director comes out with an official word," Kakashi finished, before being interrupted.

"Wait, Lelouch is dead. I thought we agreed on this."

Kakashi sighed. "No, we never agreed. I said that there's not enough substantial evidence on either side to prove whether he is alive or not. I'm not sure what was going through your mind when we were discussing this earlier."

"It doesn't really matter. We'll just wait to see what the director has to say," Piccolo shrugged off, reinforcing the ninja's previous statement. "That's it for today's episode. Kakashi and I will see you next time."

Cameras turned off, signifying that the episode had truly ended.

* * *

_**Author Notes: **_**I updated both Luster the Cat and Lapis Pugna Online (shameless plug). You think I wouldn't update this as well? I'm just getting back into the swing of fan-fiction, so expect more chapters of this in the coming times.**

**Also, late Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to those that didn't or don't read my other fan-fics. My birthday's also coming up in two days time, so don't expect a chapter then or on the day after.**

**See you next time, readers.**


	16. Episode 8 of Gurren Lagann (Spoilers)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or Naruto. They are owned by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I do not claim to own anything in this story._

* * *

"And we're on," one member of the staff, that works behind the scenes on the television show that Piccolo and Kakashi Hatake both present, started. This allowed the two to start doing their job.

"Hello, everyone. I am Kakashi," the white haired ninja of the pair greeted.

"And I am Piccolo, of the Namekians," the green skinned one added. "Welcome back to Piccolo and Kakashi on Theories."

"Today, our topic is based on a certain episode in a show known as Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. I have to warn you, this episode is full of spoilers, so if you either haven't seen Gurren Lagann or you have, but haven't gotten to episode eight, I highly recommend you leave this broadcast and go watch something else," Kakashi warned. "We'll give you time."

Piccolo and Kakashi remained still for the next half a minute, allowing for anybody to follow the Jonin's advice.

"You're still here. Good, that means we can get on with tonight's show with no problems," Piccolo commented. "As you must know, Gurren Lagann is an anime show about a boy called Simon, who along with his friends, fight against beastmen that have taken over their post-apocalyptic world. One of Simon's friends is a bombastic and idiotic man called Kamina, who is one of the most memorable characters in the entire series due to his trademark bravado."

"This man's a total fool, though his morals are correct and his strength is impressive. Kamina is basically Simon's brother, though they're not blood related. When episode eight rolls around...Kamina is no longer there. He's killed in a major battle to obtain a massive ship that would greatly assist Team Gurren, the team that Kamina started at the start of the show. However, we ask...what would have happened if Kamina never died in episode eight?"

"After asking that question, we then thought of Nia, who Simon meets sometime after Kamina's death. It's still probable that she would have been added to Team Gurren, but with Kamina still around, it's less likely she would have joined the team. Simon only found her through chance after having run away from everyone in his depression, so without the cause of said depression, Simon would not have ended up at the place he found Nia in. However, it's also possible that she could be discovered another way if Kamina was still alive at that point, so we can't rule her out."

"Later on down the line, the events of the show would still be the same, except Kamina would be doing most of the things that Simon would have done. In the real show, Kamina's death was the main reason for Simon realising his potential. Without that, he would still be the Shinji Ikari-like character he was as a child. Through this, it's likely that Kamina would die at this point, but we're not gonna cop out like that. What would happen if Kamina survived even the initial battle with the Muganns?"

"He'd be in space with everyone else. At this point in the actual series, Viral started piloting the Gurren mech, but since Kamina's still around, Viral would be piloting his personal mech here. This increases the firepower that Team Dai-Gurren have, but the events would still be the same, with Gurren Lagann combining to Arc Gurren Lagann. From here on out, things get interesting. If Team Dai-Gurren do not have Nia with them at this point, then they'll most likely be stuck, as Nia's ring managed to get them to the Anti-Spiral's lair. However, they probably would have invented something else to get there and knowing the series, that would be the case. If they do have Nia, the same things would happen as in the show."

"Kamina would probably die before the final battle with the Anti-Spiral if he hasn't already at this point. Perhaps the Anti-Spiral kills Kamina to inflict total despair on Simon, who then realises his dormant potential, then the final battle of the show plays out as normal. Overall, the show wouldn't change too much, but there's a much higher chance of everything being messed up if Kamina were still alive in later episodes. That sums up our entire episode."

"We might as well call it here," Piccolo suggested.

Kakashi nodded. "So we will. We'll see you next time, audience."

The show ended, with the behind the scene workers remaining behind to work on the show's production while the presenters returned to their lives.


	17. Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or Naruto. They are owned by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I do not claim to own anything in this story._

* * *

"Hello, viewers," Kakashi greeted, starting off the episode as he usually does. "Welcome back to Piccolo and Kakashi on Theories. Today, we'll be returning to the Dragon Ball series to answer a question some fans have been asking for a long time...what if Vegeta turned Super Saiyan 3 during the events of the Buu Saga?"

"This one is simple. How we'll do this is we will take different points in the saga and see how they would change if Vegeta had the ability to turn into a Super Saiyan 3," Piccolo explained further. "First of all, the tournament would stay the same as Vegeta never even transformed into a regular Super Saiyan during that time, so Super Saiyan 3 is out of the question there."

"After that, there's the bit with Babadi and his minions, which would again be the same as it was before, except Majin Vegeta could possibly be a Super Saiyan 3. This would mean that the fight between Goku and Majin Vegeta later on could be somewhat more epic in that regard," Kakashi added.

"When Majin Buu is unleashed, Majin Vegeta would likely go take him on as he normally would; except for the possibility of him actually beating Buu in his Super Saiyan 3 state. If that were to happen, Babadi's death would soon follow and the entire series would end there until Dragon Ball Super's storylines happen, which would not be affected at all as Super Saiyan 2 and 3 were both made irrelevant by the advent of Super Saiyan God. Killing Babadi would likely bring Vegeta back to his original state."

"If Vegeta still died at the hands of Buu, the events of the story would play exactly the same way, except Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta would definitely be a great help against Kid Buu. A Spirit Bomb may not even be needed and if Goku and Vegeta fuse with the Fusion Dance, Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta would surely be able to best Buu."

"So overall, not much would change. Vegeta may try to train in Super Saiyan 3 and might even be able to master it, similar to how Goku and Gohan mastered the original Super Saiyan form in the Cell Saga, but would probably not succeed as not even Goku was able to master the form and he was the one to discover it. It seems like the Super Saiyan 3 form itself is rather unstable and should only be used as a last ditch effort - if Super Saiyan 2 won't cut it."

Kakashi paused. "You Saiyans and your crazy transformations. It's because of Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 4 that fan-made forms like Super Saiyan 5 exist. There's even a Super Saiyan 100!"

"There is?" Piccolo asked, intrigued. "It's not like your fanbase isn't crazy sometimes either. Need I remind you of what is on that particular fan-fiction website?"

"You got me there," Kakashi shrugged. "Anyway, that's all we have to say. Piccolo and I will see you all next time."

The episode ended, allowing the two presenters to leave and for the crew to work on getting the episode to a releaseable state.


	18. Naruto Beating Sasuke (Valley of End)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or Naruto. They are owned by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I do not claim to own anything in this story._

* * *

"Hello, viewers," Kakashi greeted. He had to follow the same opening ritual of greeting the viewers - it was tradition at this point. "Welcome back to Piccolo and Kakashi on Theories, where today, we'll be focusing on my series once again. Finally."

"You seem excited, if only a little," Piccolo noted.

"And you wouldn't be? After all the talk about other series, finally we get to detail on mine again," Kakashi returned to his co-host. "So, today's episode is all about what if Naruto beat Sasuke at their first Valley of the End encounter."

"First of all, that fight was close. Perhaps the closest in the series - the first time watching, I believed that Naruto was going to win. They could end the series right there if that happened, but it did not happen. Good thing that this is what we are going to explore today."

"If Naruto defeated Sasuke, he would likely try to drag his friend back to Konoha, but would probably pass out due to his strength being incredibly exhausted by that point. That's when I and/or Sakura would come in and assist them."

Piccolo remained quiet, allowing the ninja to continue.

"Once we return Sasuke to the village, we would have to detain him for leaving the village in the first place and for wanting to join Orochimaru. Naruto would then have less of an incentive to train with Jiraiya for two years, as his original desire was to become strong to free Sasuke from the darkness. It's possible that he still would train with the Toad Sage."

"Sasuke might also be freed - if he were, he would be under close watch. Most likely by ANBU members, or by me. He would continue to be a member of the village and would most likely become good-hearted; his Curse Mark would probably be removed completely by this point. After noticing Naruto is training outside of the village and not wanting to be left in the dust, Sasuke would ask to be trained by me in a similar fashion. I'd accept, wanting to make sure Sasuke becomes a strong ally. That's when Part 1 ends and Part 2 starts."

"Part 2 is Shippuden, right?" Piccolo asked, to assure that his information was correct.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, it is. Naruto returns to the village as normal and events pretty much stay the same from there on out, though with Sasuke on their side, major fights such as Hidan and Kakuzu, or Pain's Assault would likely end quicker. Sasuke and Naruto working together can prove to be a strong force, as evidenced by what they were capable of by the end of the Fourth Ninja World War in the original series."

"So overall, everything would stay the same, except for some fights and story arcs being finished quicker than usual?" Piccolo asked, summarising Kakashi's explanation.

"Essentially. Sasuke would be a great help for Konoha, even without his Curse Mark for the first few arcs. With training from me and his own determination to be better than Naruto, he might even unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan earlier. He'd still encounter Itachi as that was most of his focus during Part 1. Sasuke wouldn't let him go, so his focus on Itachi wouldn't change."

"That means the fight with Kaguya would be the final point of the series. Because Naruto and Sasuke are already friends by that point, there would be no need for their final fight, except to maybe prove who's really stronger," added Piccolo.

Kakashi seemed content. "And that's it for this episode, viewers. Piccolo and I will see you next time." The episode then ended.


	19. EOS Naruto vs Raditz

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or Naruto. They are owned by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I do not claim to own anything in this story._

* * *

Piccolo: a Namekian warrior that protects Earth alongside the Z-Fighters. Kakashi Hatake: a renowned ninja of Konohagakure and the Sixth Hokage. Both are strong fighters in their respected series but now, they are about to present the nineteenth episode of their shared television show.

"Hello viewers and welcome back to Piccolo and Kakashi on Theories," Kakashi started. He was mostly always the one to begin these episodes. "It has been some time since our last broadcast, but I hope this new one will suffice."

"Episode 19 is slightly different from what we usually do. Today, we will be discussing whether Naruto could beat Raditz or not," Piccolo added. "I see it as a clear cut victory for Raditz."

"Hey, don't count Naruto out just yet. While I'll admit that things like shuriken and paper bombs won't work much on Raditz, I think that a well-timed Rasengan, more so a Rasenshuriken, can put the Saiyan down. Naruto'll need to use Kurama and Sage Mode in order to stand a chance though."

"Raditz out-sped the same sort of blast that I used to destroy the moon. That energy wave blew up the moon quickly after I had fired it, so it must have been fast. Since he could dodge that, Raditz can easily avoid whatever Naruto throws his way."

"Naruto is quite the trickster. You've seen what he did to Pain - who's to say he couldn't do anything like that to Raditz? Especially Frog Kata, which can definitely get the jump on Raditz. That and there's the chance of the Saiyan tail weakness coming into play. If it does, Raditz is done for."

"I can admit to the tail weakness, but Raditz can survive a blast that can destroy the moon. He can take any of that knuckle-head ninja's attacks. Naruto might be at that level in his strongest form, though Raditz is at that level without even trying. We haven't even taken into account his Oozaru form. If it comes to that, Oozaru Raditz easily destroys Naruto."

"But we haven't seen Raditz in that form in any official material. It only appeared in the Budokai Tenkaichi series of games, which aren't really canon to anything. We need to have Raditz in his official state."

Piccolo grunted. "Either way, Raditz is much stronger, more durable and is faster than Naruto."

"Naruto has far more techniques and can take advantage of Raditz's tail. With a Shadow Clone distraction, Raditz would be unaware to the real Naruto slipping behind him and grabbing the tail. That basically means that Raditz is finished."

"But that's only if Naruto can find the weakness in the first place. He's not exactly the smartest," Piccolo refuted. He turned to the camera. "We'll leave this to the viewers. Do you think Naruto - at the end of his series - could defeat Raditz? Be sure to leave us your answers."

"That sounds fair," Kakashi agreed, allowing the viewers to discuss the question themselves. "That's all we have time for today, everyone. Piccolo and I will see you next time."


	20. Bardock vs Minato (Simulation)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or Naruto. They are owned by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I do not claim to own anything in this story._

* * *

"Hello once again viewers and welcome back to Piccolo and Kakashi on Theories," Kakashi Hatake greeted the people currently watching the broadcasted television show. "Today, we'll be doing something we haven't done before, using an editing technique we have used only once. We're truly filled with confidence here."

"Sarcasm? Come on, Hatake. I know you're better than that," Piccolo quietly remarked to the ninja. "At least stick to the script."

"Fine, fine..." Kakashi grunted in a quiet tone. He soon raised his voice back to a normal level. "In this episode, we will be discussing a matchup between Bardock and Minato - two of anime's most well-known fathers. That and they're from our series.

"Instead of merely discussing what would happen in the fight like last time, we have prepared a simulation of the fight. Afterwards, we will talk briefly about it," Piccolo explained to the viewers. "Just like we did back in episode three."

"Exactly. With that, we'll leave you to watch the simulation," Kakashi finished. Only half a second after the ninja finished speaking, the screen faded to black with the words: Bardock vs Minato written on the screen in a white, bold font to stand out against the black background. Then, the simulation began.

* * *

A grey-tinted wasteland, covered in a silvery fog and blanketed from above by steel clouds. It seemed as if nobody was here, though the area contained a hint of life, almost as if it had significance in the world.

One lone spikey and yellow-haired human, wearing a white and red cape along with a strange uniform wandered this plain, as if he were looking for something important. What this something is remains a mystery, even to him.

_It feels like I should be here, for whatever reason... _the man, almost like a ninja, thought - commenting on his peculiar surroundings. _Konoha should be fine without me leading it for a little while._

With his mind at ease, the man was almost tempted to return home. However, a unique sight caught his attention; a strange pod was plummeting for the ground and appeared to be landing towards him. The man reached into the small bag that was connected to his leg and pulled out a kunai knife, on guard for a potential attack.

He waited, anticipating what would happen next. After several nano seconds, the pod landed on the planet and for what seemed like the longest minute of the man's life, a strange humanoid creature with green armour and black spikey hair emerged from the pod.

_An extraterrestrial? I must find out if it's friendly, _the man decided, slowly approaching the stranger. "Excuse me! Are you friendly?"

"Hmm?" the strange creature responded. He had a scar on his cheek and a green machine of sorts on his left eye, which activated once the creature pressed a button on it. It began scanning the yellow-haired man, almost as if it were analysing him. _Interesting. This human has a particularly high power level; it's more than what I would have expected. Heh, maybe I'll have some fun on this mission!_

"Are you human? What land do you belong to?" the man continued to question. "I'm the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. I can lead you to your home if you're lost."

"Human? No...why would I be a member of that pathetic species?" the alien responded. "Your power level is far higher than that of an average human...but it is not enough to beat me."

"I'm not sure what a power level is, but I'll take that as a compliment," Minato remarked, grinning slightly. "I believe it's customary for you to reveal your name, as I have done."

"Very well. My name is Bardock, though that won't matter when I'm through with you."

"We'll see about that."

Each warrior stared directly into each other's eyes, as if they were both ready to kill.

**FIGHT!**

Minato charged at Bardock, ready to slash him with his kunai. Unfortunately, he had not known about Bardock's speed, a trait which the Saiyan warrior used to easily avoid the attempted attack upon him. He then charged up an energy ball, firing it at the Fourth Hokage. Bardock was curious - what kind of power did this person have, he repeated in his mind.

Evidentially, the person had quite an impressive amount of strength, as shown by his ability to cancel out the energy sphere with his own - a ball of compressed and maintained chakra energy, the Rasengan. Bardock merely smirked and dashed so fast, he disappeared from Minato's naked eye and reappeared behind the ninja, kicking him upwards then jumping and finishing off the Final Revenger combo attack by using a downwards arching combined fist strike.

Minato was planted firmly into the earth below, but was nowhere near out for the count. He flung three shuriken Bardock's way, though he fired an energy wave that had the power to vaporise each shuriken. Minato managed to avoid the basic ki wave by using the Body Flicker Technique, his position on the ground now only a short distance away from where the small crater created by Bardock's attack was.

Hatching an idea, Minato brought out his famed three-pronged kunai that had a special mark written upon it - he threw it at Bardock, whose speed allowed him to evade it. However, Minato planned for this, having analysed Bardock already. Using his special chakra teleportation technique, the Flying Thunder God, Minato warped behind the Saiyan warrior and quickly prepared a Rasengan which he landed on Bardock's back, bringing the fight to the ground. Minato jumped away from Bardock once the pair landed, giving him enough time to get back up.

Not according to Minato's plans, Bardock had barely taken any damage from the Rasengan - only his armour had been broken slighly. Wanting to end things quickly, Minato activated the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, boosting his stats considerably. He sped right up to Bardock and delivered a barrage of slashes with a kunai - easily ripping through the armour and striking his foe's skin - ending with a forceful kick that sent the Saiyan backwards a little.

Having actually felt that, Bardock became irritated and started to charge a large amount of ki. Eventually, his hair turned yellow and his power dramatically increased - the Super Saiyan transformation had been unleashed. Super Saiyan Bardock then dashed towards Minato at a speed even he couldn't attain and punched, knocking the Fourth Hokage backwards and charging up a Final Spirit Cannon, which he released in a second's charging. It made contact with Minato, evaporating his entire body and causing his death.

**FINISH!**

* * *

Like before, the screen faded to black and quickly returned to the view of Piccolo and Kakashi standing against the back, white wall of the studio. Their positioning did not seem to change.

"This was an easy fight for Bardock. His strength in base form alone would be enough to crush Minato in any of his forms," Piccolo stated with confidence. "Bardock is far stronger than Raditz, who we have previously established was stronger than someone who could destroy a moon with effort - me, back in that time. Minato isn't anywhere close to that level of strength, or durability. He might be faster with the Flying Thunder God, but that's really the only kind of edge Minato has, other than strategy."

"However, strategy and speed only go so far when your own strength or move pool is limited. If you don't have the moves to put your opponent down or the strength to even scratch them, then you've already lost," Kakashi agreed. "Super Saiyan only made things much, much worse for Minato."

"Minato's stats could not match Bardock's, which is why he lost," Piccolo summarised. "Now that finishes another episode. If you'd like to see more of this kind of thing, do feel free to let us know. We'd love to do more if there's demand for it."

"But for now, that's it from us. We will see you next episode."

The screen faded to black once more, but only to signify the end of the episode.

* * *

_**Author Notes: **_**Do feel free to post your thoughts on this idea for a chapter. I'm starting to run out of steam with theories, so I thought doing something like this can help the fic to stay fresh. It won't always be DB vs Naruto, mind you. There's only so many of those match-ups that can be feasibly done.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a good day!**


	21. New Timeline in the Sonic Franchise

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or Naruto. They are owned by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I do not claim to own anything in this story._

* * *

Out of the two television show presenters, the white-haired ninja coughed, forcing attention from both the production crew and viewers to him. "Hello, everyone. Piccolo and I are back for another episode of Piccolo and Kakashi on Theories. Today, we are celebrating a special day that passed three days ago," Kakashi Hatake greeted, introducing the contents of the episode.

"On June 23rd 2016, it was the twenty-fifth anniversary of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise," Piccolo added. "The first game in that series was released on that day in 1991 and has spawned many sequels while even producing other sorts of media, such as comic books and television shows. Unfortunately, we were unable to release an episode three days ago, so we had to settle for today."

"Right. We have talked about the Sonic series before but then, it was only about the game 'Sonic Unleashed'," continued Kakashi. "Three years after the release of that particular game, Sonic Generations was released to celebrate the twentieth anniversary. It was a fantastic game - even critics enjoyed it. However, the ending to its story presents a problem. If you have yet to play Generations, you may wish to skip this episode though the game's story is not exactly the deepest."

Both Namekian and ninja paused momentarily.

"At the game's ending, after both Sonics defeated the Time Eater creature, the two Doctor Eggmen were plunged into the white void with no visible exit. Later in Sonic Lost World, we find that Eggman somehow escaped that area, so they must have found an exit. Since this seems to be true, we have ourselves an interesting plot point," Piccolo explained in slight detail.

"If the classic Eggman - or Doctor Robotnik - knows of the failures of his future self's plans, then why would he bother doing them?" Kakashi rhetorically asked. "Most likely, he wouldn't. This would then create a brand new timeline, where Robotnik tries out plans that his other self never thought of. The modern Eggman looked like he experienced the events of the main series of games, leaving only the spin off games. Robotnik, after knowing Eggman's plans ended in failure, would likely set into motion the events of the spin offs. This includes the likes of Sonic Chaos, Triple Trouble and others. So, a new timeline is born."

"And that must be how the events of those spin offs take place. Of course, this is speculation. If he wanted to, Robotnik could have taken that teaching degree he mentioned, which would basically cancel out the franchise since no evil plans would be happening," Piccolo carried on.

Kakashi cut in, though Piccolo did not seem to mind. "The main timeline would not be affected and would go on as usual, what with Sonic Lost World and whatever the next main series release is. To summarise, the events of Sonic Generations could have created a new timeline that involves the stories of the spin offs."

"That was a rather short episode. Can we not shoehorn in a fight to extend the length a little?" Piccolo questioned.

"No," Kakashi answered, shaking his head. "Our viewers would have likely changed channel at this point in time. Anyway, that is all from us. We will see you next episode."


	22. Xenoverse 1 to Xenoverse 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or Naruto. They are owned by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I do not claim to own anything in this story._

* * *

Piccolo and Kakashi stood in the field of view belonging to the three cameras. With a calling out and a flashing of a red light, the two television show hosts were ready to get going on the brand new episode.

"Hello, everyone. Piccolo and I are back for another episode of Piccolo and Kakashi on Theories," the ninja, Kakashi Hatake, started as he usually would. "This time, we have something a little more relevant. Recently, Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 was announced."

"As you all should know, the original Xenoverse game was good. Flawed, yes, but that's the same with anything else. Everyone has high hopes for Xenoverse 2 - I remain cautiously optimistic. I would rather not be disappointed," Piccolo continued. "Reverting back to our topic for today's episode, we have questions about the main city that will be the hub for Xenoverse 2, just like Toki Toki City in Xenoverse 1. As always, if you wish to remain in the unknown about this upcoming game, please leave the episode now."

A familiar silence passed for several seconds.

"So, the brand new hub for players to explore in Xenoverse 2 is known as Conton City; this means that for some reason, the Time Patrol decided to change locations. Why is this, we asked. It will likely be explained when the game actually releases, but for now, our theory is that there are simply too many Time Patrollers. Toki Toki City was getting too small for them so they decided to make a brand new place, probably at the assistance of the Dragon Balls."

"This could also reflect in real life, how the original Xenoverse had over two million sales, much more than any other recent Dragon Ball game. It could very well be that Conton City exists for this very reason. It can house up to three-hundred players at once, which was recently confirmed."

"It also allows for flight, allowing players to get around easily. Not only that, there seems to be a lot more for players to do, so it's not just a simple expansion. Of course, with larger worlds, you have to put things in them otherwise it would be empty and dull."

"All of this only brings up another question - how did they even make the city?" Piccolo questioned, rhetorically. "As we've mentioned, they've probably used the Dragon Balls to do so. It does not seem like there's anything else in that futuristic world other than the Time Patrol's area, so this makes sense."

A small pause denoted that there was nothing else to say, so Kakashi spoke up.

"And that concludes our episode. We will see you next time."


	23. Dragon Ball Super's Latest Villains

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or Naruto. They are owned by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I do not claim to own anything in this story._

* * *

Piccolo and Kakashi Hatake returned to the warehouse studio that belonged to the television show that they presented. Actually it belonged to the producer, a man who was pleased to see the two warriors once again. Like how procedures had been done before, the presenters stood in front of the cameras and began to speak.

"Welcome, all. My Namekian friend and I would like to greet you to this brand new episode of Piccolo and Kakashi on Theories," the white haired ninja started. "We're staying in the Dragon Ball franchise for this one, but we're talking about the most recent series, Dragon Ball Super. More specifically, the current story arc. If you have not been watching Super yet or for whatever reason you don't want to be spoiled, please skip this episode."

Mirroring previous episode, a silence followed.

"Then let's begin," Piccolo continued. "In the Future Trunks saga of Dragon Ball Super, which is currently airing at the time of this episode's recording, there are two villains: Black Goku or Goku Black and Zamasu. As of now, there is a lot of mystery surrounding these two. It was believed that they are the same, but that theory has been disproved by the show itself. We have been wondering exactly who or what they are and what their relation is."

"In the preview for episode 58, we can see that Zamasu eventually gets his hands on the Super Dragon Balls. Likely, he gains his immortality through them. But where does Black Goku come from? If Zamasu does wish for immortality, then that leaves very little room for Black Goku's birth though Zamasu probably finds a way to create him later on. Black could also be created through the Super Dragon Balls and immortality would come later," Kakashi added.

"If Zamasu wishes for Black Goku's creation, he could potentially fuse with Gowasu or somebody else to gain immortality. Similar to how the Old Kai gained magical powers after fusing with a witch. Speaking of fusion, Black Goku wears a Potara earring, as does Zamasu. It is possible that Potara fusion is a back-up plan of theirs should the 'humans' become powerful enough to stop them and the earrings were most likely taken from Gowasu."

Kakashi nodded. "We could be wrong, but that is what we believe their backstory is and what they will do later on. We'll just see what happens in the future."

"Thank you for watching," Piccolo finished, ending the episode.


End file.
